monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Moga Liberty Chronicles 10:Tayler's Child, James Senshi
The Military Bastion was close and getting closer. We were now only about a half mile away. Tayler was at a jog, but losing speed quickly as her energy left her. Eventually, she almost collapsed on the ground. I went and picked her up, hoping and praying with all my heart that Tayler and Nina remained safe; Tayler was in labor and Nina was knocked out cold. Eventually I got tired of trying to hold people. I summoned my power in my arms and tore a 20' square chunk of earth from the ground, with Nina and Tayler sitting on it. I carried it on my back with my hands, desperate to get them there. Someone in the Military Bastion was watching us, and was agape at us by the time we were there... But by that time, I had changed into a Barroth to more easily support them. The person was agape, but smiling, when we got there. When we arrived, I transformed and began to speak. "Please...let us in.....This girl here...the one in pain, awake, is in labor...she is my girlfriend and the mother of my first child...please, kind man of the Central World, let us in!!" I cried out in a panting voice. "...Yeah, sure. But I want names quickly, alright? I'm Taka. Just like you, I'm a shapeshifter...But I haven't used the power in a long time, ever since I promised not to use it. Who are you guys?" Taka said "Hello, Taka, if I heard the name correct, this here by me friend on our journey of the Dragon Warriors. It's a Doragokuni legend that I doubt you've heard. But I sure as hell know your legend! The one of the shapeshifter that saves the world....well, we're sorta that equivelant. I'm Jonathan; the kid over there is this generation's Barroth Warrior as I am the past's Barroth Warrior, his name is John, the girls on the mat of earth are named Nina and Tayler. Nina is knocked out cold on the right and Tayler's the one in labor on the left. The one wearing the strange Rathalos armor is Blazescale II, and the man with the old grey beard wearing the uncommon clothes is Fyulosor-" Jonathan said in reply. "WHAT!? FYRULOSOR!? I've heard of that thing! It's some sort of pseudowvern elder dragon, right!?" Taka cried out in surprise. "More than that, child. I am the Emperor of the Wyvern Counsel, I simply use a human and pseudowyvern form to blend in. You are in the presence of a god." Fyrulosor said with dignity. "Now, let us in!!" Tayler said in a scream. "Yes, of course..." A different man said. "UGH!!!!! WE'LL GET INTRODUCTIONS DONE LATER!" Jonathan cried out, walking into thew now open gate. We walked into the room, and Tayler requested all people out of the room except for me. "....Hold my hand, John..." She murmured in pain. I did so, and we were sitting there for a few minutes—maby even an hour—before anything really happened. When something did happen, she cried out and yelled at me to turn away. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Ten minutes later, the new baby boy was in her hands, cleaned in heated water from the clean Military Bastion and dried with reed and paper towels. Tayler was crying tears of both pain and joy. I got to hold him for a moment. "So what's his name?" I asked. "I'm thinking.....James Senshi." Tayler said with a little whimper. "I like that name.....James Senshi........" I said slowly. The others walked in the door. Nina was now standing and fully awake, and she got to hold James first out of all of them. Her and Tayler were really good friends now, contrary to what I believed the situation would be. Next, the rest got to hold him. They each got a turn. After we were done, Tayler asked if she could go to sleep. She was indeed tired, naturally. I laid down beside her, and we talked for a long time before settling asleep. We thought about how we could rebuild the Town of Tremrho and live there with our children. The next day, we got up and were told that there was going to be a training battle. These were apparently customary for the tenants, or training hunters, of this place. Before we could, however, the fighters wanted to speak to us. Taka came and introduced us to them all; Taka, Hornt, Illeera, Taahnn, Mylie, and Relcia. "Hi! Welcome to the Military Bastion...Do you know where you are exactly?" Relcia said, introducing herself at that same time. "Um...Central World, right?" Blazescale said sarcastically. "No need for attitude, but yes, this is the Central World. These hunter trainees right here are from Mediatas Village. I'm Bronton, the "General" so to speak, of the place. I train the hunters. And your names, I want after the introductions with these guys are done." Bronton said. "Hi there, I'm Illeera. I am, of course, a female huntress training here." Ileera said. "I'm Hornt. But you can call me Hornt. Because you don't deserve to call me anything else, from what I can see here, which isn't much...." Hornt said, laughing. After finishing the sentence, however, he earned himself a sharp slap from Tayler, who was irritated at the comment. "Someone's a little mean, huh??" Hornt said, much to my distaste. "I would seriously recommend stopping your mouth, now." I said under my breath. The young trainee backed off, but not before sparing me a particularly nasty look. "I'm Relcia. Welcome to the Military Bastion and the Central World!!" Relcia said. "And I'm Taahnn." Taahnn said. "So, introductions from them are done. Now for you guys." Bronton said. "I'm John, Barroth Warrior." I said. "I'm Tayler, Lagiacrus Warrior, and as you know, recent mother." Tayler said "My name is Fyrulosor, God of Wyverns. I rule over the Wyvern Council in Poterenea's place. She assigned me the position." Fyrulosor said dignified. "I am Jonathan, Elder Barroth Warrior.." Jonathan said. "Faedin is my name." Faedin said. "I am Blazescale II. I am the Rathalos Warrior." Blazescale said. "Very good, very good. Now, would you all like me to take you to watch the battle?" Bronton said. We agreed and were led to the massive battlefield's seats. They would be fighting a Glauturna; the same owl-pseufowyvern that the group had battled before in the woods. We watched the wyvern in its cage, pacing around angrily. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ The pseudowyvern, powerful and craving blood, stood great in the pen. He was calm and slowly losing the anger he had. When his bright, yellow eyes rested on Relcia, however, he felt intense rage build up in him. As his rage built, his eyes automatically glowed red, and his pupils shrunk down to almost nothing. He was now almost blind, but Taka didn't worry - he still had his great hearing. He screeched, the sound tearing from his lungs and ripping through the very minds of the puny humans cowering below him. The Glauturna then pounced directly at Relcia, talons reaching, aching for the kill. ---- Reacting instantly to the Glauturna's attack, Mylie shot a Clust S at it, which lodged in its side and then exploded violently, throwing it off to the side with a shriek. As it crashlanded some distance away, Relcia's eyes teared up. The narrow brush with death reminded her of Taka rescuing her from the Nargacuga. Kiem charged with his Rugged Lance, and Kread heaved his Siegemund at the monster's right foreleg. Neither were quick enough, as the Pseudowyvern jumped aside and then swiped with its spiked tail. Kiem blocked the strike and Kread swung again, this time carving a deep wound in the Glauturna's side. A shrill hoot of pain tore through the air. http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Fossil_Fighters_Champions_-_Breakthrough_March Taka's theme - Beware the Shape-shifter!Added by Cottonmouth255 Ryka quickly jumped in with her poisonous Shadow Saber, but that was also dodged. The great bird-like creature suddenly shrieked, the sound forming a sonic pulse aimed directly at Ryka. She blocked in time, but the impact caused her spine to tingle and her arm to grow numb. Still raging, the Glauturna heard the familiar sound of Relcia's Dual Swords slicing through the air. It aimed a talon swipe in the direction of the noise, but out of nowhere, Illeera threw a Sonic Bomb. The bomb exploded with a shrill sonic tone, tearing through the Glauturna's brain. Since it was relying completely on hearing in its enraged state, the Pseudowyvern stumbled at the noise and fell over on its back. Relcia, Taahnn, and Kread all charged, weapons held high. The Glauturna wouldn't be able to react in time, as it was too busy flailing its legs in the air, trying to get to its feet in its panic. However, at the very last second, the Glauturna stopped panicking, carefully planted one of its talons in the grass, and flipped itself right-side up. All three attacks missed, and the Glauturna knocked all three aside with a tail attack. Illeera quickly shot three arrows its way, all of which were coated in Sleep Coating. All three hit their mark, the tough back scales of the Pseudowyvern. However, the reaction she got out of the monster was not what she had been expecting. Usually, three direct hits with sleep-inducing arrows would cause instant unconsciousness. Impossibly, the Glauturna struggled, trying to fight off the sedative. Its movements grew sluggish and drowsy as it slowly succumbed to the drug, but still it fought. Kiem realized that this would be the only reaction that they would get, and he repeatedly stabbed the Glauturna with his Lance. The pain snapped the owl-like wyvern out of its drowsiness. It instantly slashed out with a talon, hitting Kiem and flinging him back a few meters. His Blangonga helm was knocked clean off and he scrambled to recover it. As he did so, the Glauturna moved to take advantage of his distracted state. As the Glauturna was preparing to deliver a fatal peck, Relcia quickly moved in between Kiem and the still-enraged wyvern. The Glauturna paused, as if it were shocked. For a second, it almost seemed to calm down and forget its rage. Then, its eyes began to glow again as it shot sonic blast after sonic blast at her, all of which were, somehow, deflected by swipes of her Raven Tessen. The wyvern increased its firing speed, causing Relcia to become exhausted. Knowing the end was near, the Glauturna stopped its assault and instead released one long, loud screech that blended into a beam of sonics. Relcia was unable to fight the beam, and was blown back, stunned very badly from the sheer noise of the attack. Instantly, the Glauturna was upon her. Its cruel beak seized her by a leg, ripping through the flesh. She screamed almost as loudly as the Pseudowyvern as it shook its head wildly, whipping her back and forth. Bronton himself gasped at the sheer brutality of the monster as it continued. Eventually, something would either be ripped off or snapped like a twig. Out of nowhere, three arrows sped directly at the Glauturna. Once again, all hit their mark, impacting against the Glauturna's underbelly. The effect was instantaneous. Already weakened by her earlier sedatives, the Glauturna slowly stopped its attack and let go of Relcia, unconscious and losing blood fast, as it crashed to the ground, fast asleep. Bronton entered at this point. "Illeera, Mylie, take Relcia to her bed. Ryka, send for a medic. I'm going to get this creature into its cage. You've had enough for one day." Bronton said wearily. As the sleeping Pseudowyvern's eyes slowly became yellow and their pupils widened again, Bronton, Kiem, and Kread all dragged it into its pen and securely locked the door. We watched the entire scene with awe. But we noticed Taka was missing from the scene. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ We were led down and we got to talk to the folks for the first time as a group. \ "So, what exactly is the legend of the Shapeshifter in your land?" Taka said excitedly. "Well...Just like here, a boy with many friends borne of the wyvern race is given and uses a great power to save the world from the monster war. We know of this." I said slowly. "Yes, that's the legend-But I've never seen you around Doragokuni anywhere." Jonathan said. "Probably becase I've never traveled there." Taka said. We continued to talk until we were to tired to talk anymore, and we then went to bed. TO BE CONTINUED In............Moga Liberty Chronicles 11:Leaving the Military Bastion and All Hope For Safety Category:Fan Fiction